Stay
by Flowery
Summary: a kanoneeyes story. eyes has been dreaming about ayumu, and kanone is a little jealous about it. shounen-ai


Stay 

***

Hi everyone! Um, I just want you to know that I'm not a very experienced and good writer, but I just want to write KanonexEyes… I think they're just HAVE to be together! ^^

Please forgive if there is some OOC, and please tell me what do you think about the story! I hope you enjoy reading it! =)

***

Cold…

Eyes shivered and hugged himself. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Dark.

_Why is it always like this?_, he thought to himself. _This must be the same dream again. I keep having the same dream… A dream about Ayumu…_

He sighed and clutched his chest.

_I have to move forward._

Eyes walked without knowing direction. It sure is dark everywhere. It's like he walked on an empty space… but then, he saw the light. Something's sparkling over there. He started to walk to the light.

He reached out his hand to feel the light. It seemed so close, yet it's far away from him. He took a deep breath and started to walk again.

_It's so dark…_

***

"So, where's Eyes?", Kousuke tilted his head.

Kanone smiled. "He's asleep in his room."

"Oh… so I can't hear his playing today…", Rio sighed. "Ne, Ryoko, let's play the piano! Who knows if we're actually talented!"

Ryoko sweat dropped and smiled. "I want to try, but I think the piano doesn't fit us. I think Eyes-kun plays the most beautiful melody…"

"And Kiyotaka-san," add Kanone, still smiling.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ah… Kiyotaka-san," Kousuke nodded. "So, that reminds me. Are you still sulking with Eyes?"

Kanone almost choked on his tea. "S-sulking?"

"You're mad because Eyes seemed to think of Ayumu-san lately, right?", Kousuke said with wicked eyes. "Plus those dreams about Ayumu…"

"I'm not mad."

"You're jealous."  
  


"I'm not jealous either."

"You're sulking! You're not planning to tell it to Eyes, huh?"

"What am I planning to say to Eyes?"

"That you're jealous."

Kanone smirked. "Non-sense."

"Fine, I'll just let him to see Ayumu-san more often then…", Kousuke pretended to think. "Oh, that's right, maybe I should tell Ayumu to date Eyes, don't you think so, Rio?"

"Right!"

Kanone twitched. "A date???"

Kousuke grinned. "It'd be okay for Eyes to have two boyfriends…"

"What???"

Ryoko hid her laughter. "Of course it's okay. Now that you mentioned it, Kousuke, Ayumu seemed to have interest in Eyes, right Rio? And Eyes seemed to talk about him often when the first time we met him… right Rio?"

"Right!"

Kanone went pale. "WHAT???"

Kousuke grinned and winked at the girls. _Bingo_, he mouthed happily.

***

Eyes gave up and fell on his knees. He gasped for air, still clutching his chest. _What makes me like this? What's the point of all of this? It's very dark… I'm alone…_

He blinked and slowly smiled.

_Funny, I used to be alone… but since when did I realize that I'm not alone anymore? Oh yeah, that's right… since the funeral… ever since he promised me…_

Eyes winced his eyes in pain and shook his head hard. _I want to see him!_, he thought desperately. _I want to see him…_

He stood up and started to walk again. _But, where should I go? I… I'm…_

The white-haired guy stopped and closed his eyes sadly. _I'm… scared. Where are you, Kanone?_

Eyes opened his eyes. He walked forward toward the light. _Damnit, the light is making me crazy… how the hell should I get out from here?_

"Eyes…"

Eyes heard it. Ayumu's voice. He turned around in shocked and stared at Ayumu, not so far away from him. He stood on a road. Strange, Eyes didn't see the road before…

But then, he saw Kanone. He gulped hard and clutched his chest. _A-ah… what… what?_

Ayumu and Kanone stood on different roads. If he goes right, he'll run into Ayumu, and if he goes left, he'll run into Kanone. But, this dream is different than the dreams he's been dreaming! Usually, if he runs into Ayumu, everything will be over and he'd wake up… just like games. But… this time… it's different.

He tried to say something, but no words came out. His voice is like stuck in his throat.

Ayumu stared at him, offering his hand. Kanone stared at him sadly, without offering anything. He fished both of his hands into his pockets.

_Why? Why are you staring at me like that? Kanone?_

"A-Ayumu—", he said and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Kanone stared at him, still sadly. He closed his eyes and turned around to walk away. Eyes felt hot water came to his eyes. _No, no, don't go! I didn't mean to… Kanone! Kanone!_

Kanone disappeared as he walked away.

Eyes felt scared, confused and sad at the same time. _Kanone! Kanone! Kanone!_, he tried to call. _No! Don't leave me here! Please!_

"KANONE…!!!"

***

Everyone heard Eyes' scream. Kanone stood up right away and rushed to Eyes' room.

Eyes was breathing heavily, his body covered in sweat. He covered his face and brought his knees to his chest.

"Eyes, what's wrong?", Kanone asked worriedly and sat on the bed, putting his hand on Eyes' shoulder. "Eyes… tell me! What's wrong?"

Eyes was trembling terribly. "Kanone…", he cried.

"Yes, Eyes, I'm here…", Kanone grabbed Eyes' hands. "Please don't cry… It was only a nightmare… wasn't it?"

Eyes lifted his face and stared at Kanone. "Um… a nightmare…"

Kanone smiled and sighed in relief. "Don't worry…", he said and ruffled Eyes' hair. "It wasn't about Ayumu, I suppose?"

"It's about you…"

Kanone's eyes widened.

"I've dreamt that you walked away from me…", Eyes let his bangs covered his face. Still trembling, he hugged Kanone slowly. "Please, don't ever leave me…"

Kanone couldn't say anything except to hug Eyes back. _Eyes… thank you._

He lifted Eyes' face with his finger, and they both stared at each other. Eyes stared at him, he looked very weak. And then he closed his eyes slowly. Kanone smiled before leaning forward to covered Eyes' lips with his own.

Outside, the other Blade Children smiled at the scene.

"Okay, I don't know what happened, but it's happy ending… I guess," Kousuke put his hands on the back of his head. "Shall we go home, then?"

Rio and Ryoko only smiled happily.

"What? Wait, don't tell me it was—"

"No way! We couldn't do anything with dreams!", Ryoko hurriedly said and stared at him innocently. Kousuke stepped backward, blushing. "Right, let's just go home, then!"

And the girls dragged the very blushing Kousuke out.

~The End~

Well, how was it? Bad? Awful? I know, I know! But anyway, thanks for reading! Um, if you have time, please tell me what do you think, please? Any reviews would be nice, except flamers, though… ^^ Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
